Seam
Seam (pronounced Shawm) is the first shopkeeper encountered in the game, found in the Field. The second is Rouxls Kaard. Seam's shop has the following items for sale: * Dark Candy for 40 D$ * Darkburger for 70 D$ * Amber Card for 100 D$ * Spookysword for 200 D$ Profile Appearance Seam looks like a stuffed toy cat, with a blueish-purple face, brown clothing and a fuzzy, orange scarf or ruff around their neck. Seam's nose is half a triangle, and on the top of their head lies a black patch that looks sewn on. Their right eye socket is empty and almost closed and the left entirely replaced with a button. Sometimes the holes on it rotate. From beneath it runs a scar. Seam's lower body is never visible. Personality Seam appears friendly and welcoming but mentions living through many awful things, notably the kingdom drowning in despair and the loss of close friend Jevil to something Seam can't quite describe. Due to this Seam has become hopeless and cynical. So nihilistic has Seam become that despite referring to Jevil's destruction as some of the greatest chaos the land has ever seen, Seam is willing to let the heroes release Jevil from prison, believing the end will come sooner or later whether they do or not. Main Story History Some time before Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World, Seam was the Court Magician working with Jevil, the Court Jester. One day, however, Jevil met a "strange someone," and his personality began to change. Soon, Jevil became insane, and Seam was forced by the four Kings to lock him away. Seam claims that Jevil's "strange words" have made their view of the world "darker, yet darker" ever since. Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, Seam has set up a shop selling "odds and ends" collected over the years. After meeting Jevil, the party can ask Seam about him. Seam explains the circumstances of Jevil's imprisonment, but believes that the party could possibly take care of him once and for all. With this, Seam gives the party Broken Key A and tells them to "walk where the stars don't shine" as a clue to the whereabouts of the next key piece. After Jevil is defeated, and the party talks to Seam once more, Seam opens up about the past and is surprised when told Jevil has been defeated. Seam acknowledges the party as "heroes" while warning them that there's more to come. If the party gets past King without harming anyone, the Royal Coat Rack appears among the celebrants at Card Castle. They mention that they asked Seam to come as well, but there was no interest. Dialogue Neutral ; Upon entrance * Hee hee... * Welcome, travellers. ; In shop * Take your time... * Ain't like it's better spent. ; Exit * See you again... * Or not. * Ha ha ha ha... Buy * What do you like to buy? purchasing * Thanks for that. purchase * Not enough money. enough D$ for purchase * You're carrying too much. inventory * What, not good enough? buy Sell * What kind of junk you got? selling * Alright, give me an ITEM. selling items * What WEAPON will you give me? selling weapons * What ARMOR will you give me? selling armor * Thanks for that. sell * Y'think I WANT that? Manual * That's nothing. empty slot, Jevilstail, Devilsknife * You don't have anything! sell without items * No? sell * That's it for that. all items Talk * Don't have anything better to do. ; About yourself * The name's Seam. * Pronounced "Shawm." * And this is my little Seap. * Ha ha ha ha... * Over the years, I've collected odds and ends. * 'Course, I've no attachment to any of it. * It's just a hobby of mine. * Around here, you learn to find ways to pass the time... * ... or go mad like everyone else. ; Lightners * Long ago, the Darkners lived in harmony with the Lightners. * They were like Gods to us. * Our protectors. * Our creators. * Those who gave us purpose... * Then, one day we were all locked away in this prison... * And the Lightners never returned. * Embittered, the King took up arms, and aims to take revenge upon the Lightners that left us behind. * 'Course, even among his troops, some still distantly hope the lightners will return... ; Kingdom * Historically, this land was ruled by the Four Kings, from CARD CASTLE to the East. * But, recently, a strange knight appeared... * And three of the kings were locked away. * The remaining king put him and his strange son into power. * This land hasn't seen THIS much chaos since... * Ha ha ha... * Well, you don't need to know about THAT. ; We're legendary * Ha ha ha... * So you are the "heroes" who are going to seal our Fountain? * Ha, good luck. * It makes no difference to me. * Neither Light nor Dark hold a future for a Darkner in my condition. ; Strange prisoner * Eh...? What are you talking about...? A prisoner with an odd manner...? * ... * No, you couldn't possibly be talking about HIM...? * ... I see. * After all the trouble I went through to lock him up, you want to release him? * ... * Hmm, now that you mention it, it could be troublesome if he was left alone... * Yes, perhaps it's better if you heroes dealt with him now...? * After all, it's not as if whatever happens, will matter in the end. * Perhaps a little chaos might be fun. * So then, take this. * (BROKEN KEY A was added to your KEY ITEMS.) * If you're so driven, find the other two pieces, and get someone to fix them. * I'll even give you a hint - Walk where the stars don't shine. * Anyhow, if you succeed, come back here and tell me! Good luck!! * If you can call THIS luck... No, it's more like a curse...! ; Strange prisoner (talk again) * Trouble opening the door...? * Ha ha ha, well, whether you can or not, it doesn't matter to me. * But here's a hint - Walk where the stars don't shine. ; Strange prisoner (after opening Jevil's cell) * You already opened the door...? * Ha ha ha... I almost wish I could watch! Tell me what happens! * Ha ha ha... though, I suppose if you don't come back, I'll understand, too! ; About JEVIL * He... was a funny little man. Once, the court jester. I, the court magician. * A friend...? Could I consider him a friend...? Perhaps, perhaps not. * But he was the only one who matched me in the games we used to play. * One day, he met a strange someone... and since then, he began to change. * He started saying bizarre things that didn't completely make sense -'' * ''But didn't completely not make sense, either. * Soon, he began to see the world as a game, and everyone as its participants. * As the court mage, and his only companion, I was forced to lock him away... * Or, rather, lock US all away, in his own words. * Since that time, the strange words he's said have stuck inside my cotton... * And my view of this world has become darker, yet darker. * Reflecting on these old memories, I think, perhaps - I miss playing games with him. * And I wonder, if I hadn't been asked to lock him up... * Would I have found a little more purpose in my life...? ; We won * You defeated him!? You REALLY defeated him!? * I see... perhaps you three may truly be "Heroes" after all... * But JEVIL was just a taste of what you'll face from now on. * One day soon... * You too, will begin to realize the futility of your actions. * Ha ha ha... * At that time, feel free to come back here. * I'll make you tea... * And we can toast... to the end of the world! Trivia * In the Abandoned Classroom in the School, a battered purple stuffed animal with one yellow eye bears a resemblance to Seam. * The pronunciation of Seam's name (as "Shawm") is a reference to the name Sean, pronounced "Shawn." ** Seam refers to the shop as the "Seap" (pronounced as "Shawp," or "Shop",) another reference to the pronunciation of Sean. * Seam's position as a Court Magician and Jevil's counterpart could be a reference to the practice of cartomancy, in which the black Joker card is interpreted as the Fool and the red Joker as the Magician. * In the Japanese version, Seam uses the personal pronoun あたし(atashi), an old-fashioned pronoun typically used only by women in the modern day. This pronoun used to be gender-neutral and is often used by elderly men as well, so Seam's usage of it could possibly be an indicator of age."［代］《「わたし」の音変化》一人称の人代名詞。「わたし」よりもくだけた言い方。男女ともに用いたが、現在では主に女性が用いる。" - Goo Dictionary on the pronoun "あたし" * In the background of Seam's shop, on the upper left shelf, is a doll which resembles Yoki; a character created by Temmie Chang. References fr:Seam ru:Сим